Devoted
by itachiluv89
Summary: A one night stand is just that one night to make a bad decision. Normally it goes no more than that one night. Until fate brings two people back together with a situation neither can run from. ItachiXOC AU Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Devoted**

 _Author Note: Okay so here we go with another new story this one will be an Itachi AU story. I've been working on this one for a little over a year now and finally feel good enough about it to post the first chapter. I do hope you all enjoy it and be on the lookout for more. I know it's been a while since I update anything, but life happens. Anyways do enjoy this new story and the new Kakashi story that I just posted earlier. And I'm going to start trying to make these chapters longer or you guys. I know that I like to get a good long chapter every once and a while from the stories I read so I'm going to try and do the same. I can't guarantee they will all be long but it's a goal I have made for myself._

 _ **Summary: A one night stand is just that one night to make a bad decision. Normally it goes no more than that one night. Until fate brings two people back together with a situation neither can run from.**_

It was just a hook up, in a bar. It meant nothing to either person. There was a good chance they would never see each other again, so why not you only live once and both were very serious people. One so concentrated on her studies to graduate and become an editor and the other was practically married to his job. Neither thought of the consequences that would come from that night. With alcohol clouded minds and actions, who could really form a solid thought. The things that happened that night was a thing of the past and they didn't think much of it, that was until they met again three months later.

 **Three Months later:**

Hikari Uzumaki was sitting in a conference room with the very famous editor Fugaku Uchiha. He was conducting her final interview to began her internship with Uchiha Publishing House. Hikari would be shadowing his son Itachi Uchiha, who was said to be taking over the company soon. If things went well with this internship and she knew they would, this time next year she would be a full fledged editor with UPH. And despite the connections she had to the Uchiha's Hikari wanted to do everything herself. The twenty-five year old's half sister was best friends with Fugaku's wife, but she had never met any of the Uchiha family before so at first glance Fugaku could not tell she was related to his wife's friend. The two women had different mothers not only that but Hikari was raised on the country side of Japan with her mother and father, and there was a twenty year age gap between the sisters.

So yes despite her connections Hikari was doing everything on her own. Though she was very thankful to her sister and brother-in-law for allowing her to live with them while she attended the local University and began her internship. The elder sister Kushina welcomed her younger sister with open arms and acted more of a mother then a sister. Hikari didn't mind, her own mother was distant with her and had never taken much interest in the things Hikari did. So it was nice to have someone who wanted to take care of her, even though she herself was a grown adult.

"Well Hikari I think I've got everything I need and you can start Monday morning."

"Really thank you so much Mr. Uchiha, I promise you won't regret this."

"Ah, there is nothing to worry about the University sent over you transcripts and you came highly recommended by your professors."

Before either could say something else the was a beep noise and a voice came after it.

"Mr. Uchiha your next appointment is here."

"Oh, thank you Suzuki. I'll be with him shortly. Well my dear looks like our time is up. Hopefully you will be able to join Minato and Kushina at our home this weekend for Mikoto's birthday dinner?"

"Oh, yes Sir I will be there."

"Awesome, it has been a pleasure to finally meet you Hikari."

"Yes you as well Sir."

They shook hands and Fugaku led her out of the conference room and to the front. At this time Itachi Uchiha had just stepped out of the elevator and was looking through his files of paperwork so of course he had not been watching where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Ah, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it's fine."

When the two finally looked at each other that one night came rushing back.

"Hey,"

"You're Itachi Uchiha."

"Yeah I am, you're that girl from the bar a few months ago. I'm sorry but I don't remember your name."

Hikari was shocked and couldn't think of what to say other than the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

 _'Oh God why did I say that.'_

Embarrassment washed over her.

"I, I, I have to go."

She pulled away form the Uchiha and quickly got into the open elevator.

"Hey, wait."

But he was too late to stop the doors from closing. When he turned back around he saw his father standing there, the older man had heard what was said and there was a very stern look on his face.

"Father,"

"Don't, conference room now."

Fugaku pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew was still on the first floor of the building.

"Kisame, there is a young woman in elevator two who is about to hit the first floor. Do not let her leave, bring her back up and take her to the first conference room."

 _ **"Sure thing boss man."**_

He hung up the phone and turned back to his son.

"Go Itachi, now."

Father and son walked down the hall and to the first room that came into view. Fugaku shut the door and just stood there for a moment before he spoke.

"Twenty-six years old and you still seem to cause trouble. I thought that with working here you had grown-up. Do you know who she is?"

"Not really, I met her once at Sasori's bar."

"She is the half sister to Kushina Uzumaki, and the new intern."

"Oh, dad I,"

Itachi didn't finish what he was saying because there was a knock at the door and Kisame walked in with Hikari next to him.

"Good you were able to get her. Hikari will you please have a seat."

The young woman went to sit a few chairs away from Itachi and just continued to look down. She would not meet eyes with anyone in the room.

"Now, you two are going to sit here until I am done with the meeting I have with another client."

Fugaku and Kisame both left the room.

"Stay by this door, neither of them are to leave that room."

"Understood."

"Were you serious? What you said before you ran to the elevator, was it true?"

"Yes,"

Hikari still looked down at the table.

"And you didn't think to try and contact me?"

"I didn't even know who you were. And I didn't think I'd ever see you again. If you hadn't noticed I haven't been back to that bar in three months."

"Yes I suppose so. Are you so sure the child is mine?"

"God this is so embarrassing, look in the last four years or so you're the only person I've been with. So yeah I'm pretty positive it's your's."

"What do you plan to do? Are you going to abort it?"

"No, I could never be so cruel. Is that what you want me to do?"

"No, I take responsibility for my mistakes."

"You think this is a mistake?"

"I don't know yet."

The two sat in silence for about an hour before Fugaku came back to the room. He sat in front of them.

"You realize this is a very big problem."

"Yes Sir,"

They both said.

"You're both adults and you can make your own decisions, but with this situation things need to be done delicately. I want this kept a secret for a while, but on Saturday when we are to have dinner with the Namikaze's the two of you will announce a secret relationship and that you are with child."

Fugaku stopped and turned his full attention to Hikari, he was not happy with what he was about to say. But the solution he had come up with should make up for it.

"Hikari, I want to apologize because unfortunately the internship I have offered you will have to be revoked."

"I assumed as much."

"But I would like to keep you as a ghost editor. Meaning anyone you work with from this point on will be sworn to secrecy on the situation at hand."

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha, that is a very generous offer."

"I do still expect you here Monday morning.

Now you, my son, I am supposed to be handing you this company that I have built from the bottom up. This certainly was not the way I expected you to, heh, produce an heir to take over when the time comes. But at my age I will take a grandchild any way I can. Your mother and your sister are going to hound the two of you with so many question. It might actually be funny to watch."

"Dad, I feel you are taking too much pleasure in the situation."

"Maybe, but for once in your life my son I will not walk you through this situation."

Saturday had come way to soon for Itachi and Hikari. The two had talked mostly through text messaging in the last few days, before Hikari left the office she and Itachi exchanged numbers. The bad thing about that was her phone going off while she was in class. From this she was fairly convinced Itachi rarely did any work when he was supposed to. She had done some research on the father of her child and found that even though the man seemed to have nothing better to do he was the editor for two famous Japanese authors and a new up and coming American author. She also noticed he had a few run-ins with law enforcement, he was rebellious towards his parent as a teen and in his early twenties. But none the less the man was good at what he did but obviously had too much free time on his hands.

They reached the Uchiha's home and Minato parked the car. As they walked up to the door Kushina pulled her sister aside.

"Hikari are still feeling ill?"

"Ah, no not anymore. I think I'll be fine to make it through dinner."

"Okay, just let me know if you need to go."

"Thanks Kushina."

When they got to the door Itachi was there to great them. He said hello to Kushina first and took her coat.

"Itachi this is my little sister Hikari."

"Yes, we've already met."

"Really, Hikari you hadn't mentioned that. You'll have to give me the details later. Anyways, is your mother in the kitchen."

"Ah, yes she is."

"Great,"

The red headed woman left them alone at the front door. Itachi helped Hikari take off her coat and hung it next to Kushina's.

"You look nice."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Heh, this is going to be fun."

"Yeah fun till my sister and your mother try to kill us."

"They'll be upset, but I don't think it will come to that. Come on, I'm sure they are wondering where we are."

Dinner was served shortly after Hikari and Itachi walked into the living room and Hikari was introduced to the younger Uchiha, Sasuke They young man really paid no mind to her because he was busy feeding a small pink bundle. She was also introduced to a woman with pink hair named Sakura, she was Sasuke's wife. Mikoto on the other hand was very interested in her and asked all sorts of questions about her childhood and what her plans for the future was.

"Neh Hikari Nii-Chan you're not drinking. You always drink."

"I haven't been feeling well lately Naruto."

"Oh dear, you know I was talking with some of the other mom's at Sarada's daycare and they said there was a bug going around. I do hope you haven't caught."

"I'm sure it will pass soon."

 _'Yeah in six months.'_

Itachi stayed quiet through out most of dinner, he was trying to find the right way of telling everyone what was going on. It was his mother's birthday so of course he was going to use a gift to announce the baby. But this false relationship, yeah he wasn't too sure about that. He didn't really get much time in person to talk with Hikari because she is currently finishing her last year of College to get her Master's Degree in Literature, so most of her time was spent in a book or in class. They talked a little bit on the phone but that would get awkward considering they don't really know each other or he would call while she was in class.

In the last four days they saw each other once on Hikari's off day, meeting for lunch. They discussed things like moving her belongings into his Condo. The building he lived in just had a newly re-modeled three bedroom go up for sell and he jump at the opportunity the moment the email came in. The conversation he had with the Landlord was some what awkward but the older man understood the need for the secret to be kept till it was made public. After everything was said and down tonight he was going to have someone begin to move Hikari's things. He knew he had a fan base mostly consisting of women and if they were to find out about this relationship it would not go over well, not only that but there was a baby involved as well. His baby, their baby.

Though he couldn't really understand why he had such a fan base. It's not like he was some famous author or musician. And sure his dad owned one of the most successful publishing companies on this side of Japan and he had a lot of well established authors under his belt, but that really didn't seem to be enough to have people want or constantly give him attention. Now with Hikari it was different, she didn't care about the money or the fame or even his good looks. She simple cared for their child and its future. She gave him her full attention when they did talk because she was truly interested in him as a person for who he was and not for what his name could bring.

Itachi hadn't noticed he had been staring at Hikari this whole time till his father called his name.

"Itachi,"

He turned to the older man.

"Yes Father,"

Fugaku cleared his throat and Itachi knew what that meant.

"Oh, right. Do excuse me I will be right back. Hikari would you like to help me?"

"Uh, yes."

The two got up and went into the kitchen, before they were behind the closed door Itachi heard his mother speak with Kushina.

"They look so cute together."

"I know, it was a good thing I made her come tonight."

He shut the door with a small smile on his face and a chuckle.

 _'If only they knew.'_

"What's so funny?"

Hikari asked when she heard him.

"Nothing, will you get that round plate form the cabinet above you, I'll get the cake from the fridge. Oh and the candle from the drawer under the counter there."

"Yeah,"

Itachi watched her move around the kitchen for a moment before getting the cake. He had spent the last few days really thinking about their situation and truthfully it was a forced one. But honestly he was glad it was Hikari, she was well educated, good manned and respectful. Hell his own father liked her, and that man doesn't like anyone. She worked for what she wanted, even though her sister is best friends with his mother she didn't use that as a stepping stone to get the internship that was now ruined. He felt some what responsible for that too. If only he had thought better of what they did, if only he hadn't been that drunk to have sex with someone he didn't know and without protection.

Finally with cake in hand he brought it over to the counter where Hikari put the plate for caring it out on.

"I'm sorry."

He said placing his hands on either side of Hikari on the counter and leaning over her shoulder to watch her put the candles on the cake.

"For what?"

"For ruining your career. I wasn't think about the consequences that would have happened that night. I was drunk and saw a pretty girl who didn't seem to know who I was for once. It was a very spur of the moment thing."

"You're not the only one at fault here. I wasn't thinking either, things happen."

"If I could do this all over again I would. I'm not saying I regret what was done, I just wish it didn't happen this way. A baby can't choose it's parents nor did it ask to be born in this situation."

Hikari turned around to now be facing Itachi.

"Itachi, I,"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me, you're already moving in and we're having a baby. And at least when this does go public we can say that we were married before you got pregnant."

Hikari shook her head.

"I don't think that's a.."

"Just say, yes. Please."

"Yes."

Itachi gave a small smile and reached into his pant pocket, he pulled out a small black box and held it between them.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is?"

"It's exactly what you think it is."

"Geez Itachi, you should not have done this. What if this whole thing doesn't even work? What if in the end we can't stand each other? Then what are we going to do?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't walk away from the things I want. And what I want right now is for you to put this ring on. I want for you to become my wife so we can raise our baby together as a family."

"Okay,"

He opened the box and there were two rings inside, one for him and one for her. He put the rings on them both and put the box back in his pocket.

"So now we are married, I need to get one more thing then we'll go out there."

Itachi left for a moment to get the gift he had for his mother. When he came back to the kitchen they walked back into the dining room while singing 'Happy Birthday', and everyone joined in. Mikoto was very pleased with it all and how beautiful her cake was. Though she did not expect what was about to happen next.

"Itachi, dear what is this?"

She opened the gift and inside was a box, upon opening the box she saw a small charm for the bracelet Itachi had bought her a few years ago for her birthday. The charm was in the shape of a baby carriage. She picked it up from the box so everyone could see it.

"Itachi, what is this?"

"Hikari and I have known each other for a while now. And we got married without anyone knowing. But just recently we found out that."

He stopped for a moment to bring Hikari to stand closer to him, his arm was around her waist.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Devoted**

That night spent with the Uchihas was a night Hikari was never going to forget. Nor would she forget all the questions that were being asked by the other three woman in the room. Her head still hurt just thinking about it. Not only that but she really didn't want to spend her day off from school and work moving her things across town. Though she really wasn't moving much of anything. The guys Itachi had to help her did everything. She just made sure her stuff went to the right place.

When she entered the building that had Itachi's condo in she was stopped by the woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me Ma'am this building is for residence only. Unless you have an appointment with the landlord."

"My husband Itachi Uchiha and I live here."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Mr. Uchiha has lived here for the last six years, I think I would have noticed if he had a wife or even a girlfriend of some sort."

"I have my marriage license."

Hikari reached into her purse and unfolded the document for the receptionist to see.

"Documents can be forge, I'm still not believing that."

"Okay, I'll just call him."

"You do that dear, but over there please."

Hikari looked at the woman who was stopping her from getting to her new home. Though the document was real but the date wasn't. That was thanks to one of Fugaku's old classmates being a judge. The woman owed him a favor and this would make them even now. She walked over to the guys she was with.

"What's the deal, yeah?"

"She won't let us through. I'm going to call Itachi."

"You want me to talk with the bitch."

"It's fine Hidan, Itachi should be about to go to lunch now anyways."

"Che, you would think lover boy left a message up here so they knew you were coming."

"Hey, are you busy right now?"

" _No, I was just about to call you and see how things are going."_

"Not so good. The woman at the front desk won't let us go up to the Condo."

" _What? I left a message for the front desk before I went to work this morning. They were supposed to let you through and give you a card for the elevator and one for the Condo."_

"Well she didn't believe anything I said."

" _Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be right there."_

"All right."

Hikari hung up her cell phone and turned to the guys with her.

"Well is he on his way so we can get this shit over with."

"Hidan you really shouldn't curse so much."

"Fuck you Kakuzo and seriously the kid is barely a baby. I doubt it can really understand anything I fucking say."

"Hidan this is a public place. At least keep your voice down."

"I like you woman, the Uchiha sure did pick a good one this time. For you I'll try to limit myself."

"Thank you,"

They didn't have to wait very long for Itachi to show up. He walked right past the front desk woman and straight to Hikari.

"Hey that was quick."

"I was seeing a client close by. Come on. And thanks again for doing this guys."

"Yeah whatever, yeah."

Itachi and Hikari walked up to the front, and the receptionist acted like she didn't even see Hikari with him.

"Hi, um so I had left a note here this morning with your manager who was supposed to make sure you got it. Inside it should have the elevator key card and Condo key for my wife Hikari. It should be that one right there by your computer."

She looked to her computer and saw the envelope that was there it said _Hikari Uchiha_ on it.

"Oh, yes Mr. Uchiha I have it here."

She handed Itachi the envelope and he opened it to pull out the things that Hikari would need.

"Thank you. My wife and I will now finish moving her things in."

"Yes Sir, have a good day."

They walked back to the guys.

"Let's go guys."

Itachi took the rest of the day off to be with Hikari. He helped move all of her things and the rest of his into their new Condo. When all was said and done Itachi's guys left the two in their new home.

"Are you hungry?"

Hikari gave a small laugh.

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"I guess not. There's a small café not far from here we can go eat there."

"Sure we don't really have any groceries here anyways, so I can't cook food."

"Right, we can stop by the market on our way back and pick up a few things."

"Okay but we should change our clothes before we go."

"Right."

They both left to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. It didn't take long for them to change.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go."

They left the condo and road the elevator down to the first floor. When they got to the bottom the same woman from earlier was still there.

"Have a good day Mr. Uchiha."

She greeted Itachi but wouldn't acknowledge Hikari walking with him. Itachi though paid no mind to her and continued on out the door with his wife. The woman at the front desk slumped back into her chair, not happy about being ignored.

' _Who is that woman? And why is she really with him?'_

"Hey Juno what's up?"

"Kai, have you ever seen Itachi Uchiha bring a woman home with him?"

"Well let's see I think he moved in about the same time I started working here. The only females I've ever seen was his mother and that pink haired girl who comes with his brother. So no I don't think I have."

"That's what I thought."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because this afternoon some girl came in claiming to be his wife and he vouched for her."

"Well it's about time. I for one thought the boy was gay with the lack of women who came in with him."

"That's not the point!"

"What are you going about Juno?"

"He is obviously very to himself, and now out of nowhere he has a wife. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"I guess, but like you said he is very to himself. Maybe she's just someone he wanted to keep all to himself."

"I doubt that."

"We'll see when they come back. I'm pretty good at judging people just by looking at them."

"Whatever."

Itachi and Hikari walked about a block down to the café they were going to eat at. It wasn't crowed so they were seated quickly.

"This is nice, cute and quiet."

"Yeah I like coming here, no one ever bothers me."

"That's good to know."

"How are your classes going?"

Itachi was trying to make small talk.

"Boring, I never really liked school. But to be able to do what I want with my life I have to go."

"I wasn't all that thrilled about school either."

"So I noticed,"

"I'm sorry?"

"I looked you up. I wanted to know what kind of person you were. It sure is a nice mug shot."

Hikari took a bite of her food as she finished talking. Itachi got quiet for a moment.

"I'm not that person anymore if that's what you're worried about."

"Hardly, everyone has a past Itachi. It's what a person's future looks like that matters."

"I am trying so hard to figure you out and it's just not happening."

"Yes I am a hard case to crack, as my mother the Psychiatrist would say."

"I'm going to assume the two of you don't get along very well."

"Your assumption is correct. It's not that I don't love my mother I just wish she would act like my mom and not my doctor."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, there is no way I can tell them yet. Especially my mother, she would just. She would say I told you so. It's like I could never do anything right for her, my grades weren't high enough even though I was an honors student with all A's, or I didn't study the right things in College. I just need more time to think about this situation."

"That's understandable. Sometimes my parents aren't always the most considerate or understanding either. But I do want to tell you that my client from America is going to be here in two weeks so we can begin translating her book into Japanese."

"That's exciting."

"Yeah I'm just glad I will be able to communicate with her and there will be no need for a translator."

"Of course it would be more difficult if the two of you didn't understand each other."

"So the main reason I am telling you this is because my father will most likely want for the two of us to have lunch or dinner with her every once in a while. None of my clients know that we are married and having a baby. Actually no one we work with even knows that."

"He wants us to make things more public."

"Yes, slowly with starting out by introducing you to my clients and then he wants to announce our marriage and baby at the company Christmas party in a few months."

"Won't that bring about a lot of questions? Especially from those that we work with. I mean in the last month they have seen me around the building either with you or Fugaku, and if not with one of you but with Kisame. And uh,"

Hikari looked down at her small belly showing through her dress.

"I'm pretty sure they can tell I'm pregnant."

"Honestly I don't think it would really be much of a surprise to anyone that we secretly got married. Since I started working for my father I've become a very private person. Though that receptionist at our building sure was very surprised about it."

"Oh definitely, I was sure if you hadn't shown up she would have called the cops on us for being there."

"Haha, I don't think it would have come to that. So on Friday I am having a lunch meeting with one of my more tenured authors and I would like for you to be there."

"Okay, I only have two morning classes on Friday so I should be done by one o'clock. And before I forget to tell you I have a doctors' appointment on Monday at six in the evening."

"That's perfect I was planning to work from home on Monday so I can go with you. If you want me to?"

"Yes, my doctor said there is a chance we could see the sex of the baby so long as he or she is not turned away from us."

"I would very much like to go to your appointment with you."

The two finished their food and left the café. On their way back to their building they stopped by the small market and picked up a few things so Hikari would be able to cook at home for them and they wouldn't have to always be eating out. When they entered their building they were greeted by an older woman sitting at the front desk.

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha. And who do we have here?"

"Ah, good evening Kai-San. This is Hikari my wife."

"Oh my how did you ever come across a beauty like this?"

"We grew up together."

"My sister and his mom are best friends."

"Well the voice of an angel as well. You sure did get lucky with this one Mr. Uchiha."

"Yes I do feel very lucky to have her by my side."

"You two have a good evening and it was very nice to meet you dear."

"Like wise."

They left to go up to their Condo to get some sleep for the night. As they laid in bed Hikari was facing away from Itachi.

"Hikari?"

"Yes,"

She answered him but Itachi did not reply back. Instead he moved closer to her and laid his arm across her. His hand was on her belly and she moved her hand to be on top of his.

"I just didn't want to startle you. I'm very happy it was you that fate has brought me to. With the things I had done in my past I never thought I would be given someone who was so caring of not just me or our baby, but also everyone we meet."

"I am also very happy it was you Itachi. I've been known to have bad luck with men, but you're different. I feel safe and comfortable with you, that's something I've never felt with anyone else. Thank you for wanting to be a part of this."

"Thank you for letting me."

The young couple finally fell asleep, neither caring for what the future would bring. All that mattered was the moment they were in right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in class for Hikari was starting to become boring considering she was almost done with it all. It was just this last semester and she would be able to graduate early. But she had to at least get through these classes.

"Alright class that's all for today. Please remember you have a paper due at the end of the week. I'm you think it will be late then notify me 48 hours before the dead line."

Hikari quickly got her things together and went to leave the class room.

"Ms. Uzumaki."

The teacher called to her, and Hikari turned to see what she wanted.

"Yes Sensei?"

"I was going to ask how your internship was going."

"It's good, I am learning a lot."

"Yes, I figured. That company is one of the best to intern with. How are you getting along with the others there?"

"Good, things are good."

"I am glad to hear that. I was very sure you would get the internship when I sent over my letter of recommendation."

"Yes and I am very great full for that. Thank you,"

"Oh it was nothing dear. You're a very bright girl and I'm sure someday you could even write your own book."

"Yeah maybe."

"Hikari Uzumaki."

Hikari and her teacher turned to see Itachi standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry to interrupt but my father asked me to come by to pick you up. He has a very important client he feels you can learn a great deal from."

"Oh, okay. Sensei I will see you next class."

"Goodbye dear."

"Bye,"

Hikari and Itachi walked out of the room and to the entrance of the school.

"You didn't have to come and pick me up."

"I don't mind, my scheduled is cleared for the rest of the day. Until tonight when we go to meet with my client."

"Is there anything I should know about this client."

"Not really, he's pretty carefree. Been in the business for a while now, he used to be one of my dad's clients. But he's always busy so I offered to take him on."

"Hmm,"

"Hikari, Hikari!"

Hikari stopped walking and turned to see who was calling her again. It was Ayumi, one of her classmates who had become a friend. She was waiving her down and coming closer.

"Hey, oh who is this?"

"Um, Ayumi this is-"

"Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi extended his hand to shake hers.

"Uchiha, like the company you intern for?"

"Yes, Uchiha-San is the son to the Founder."

"Oh well I didn't know you went to this school. It's very nice to meet you."

"You as well, and I don't go to school here. I am just here to pick up Uzumaki-San on my father's behalf."

"Then I guess I will let you go. Hikari text me later maybe we can meet up this weekend, it's been so long."

"I'd like that too."

"Bye,"

Hikari waived goodbye to her friend, it had been a while since they got together. She hadn't even told any of her friends about what had been happening in the past four months.

"You should still continue your life the way it was. Just because we are in this situation doesn't mean you can't still live your life."

"I know, sometimes I forget to have a life."

When they reached Itachi's car he opened the door for Hikari then got in on the other side. He put the car in gear and drove off, while also taking hold of Hikari's hand in his as they drove off. Instead of heading to the office Itachi took Hikari home first so she could put her school things away and eat before heading in for the meeting she was going to sit in on with his father.

In the short time Fugaku had come to know Hikari, Itachi noticed that he took a liking to her almost as fast as he did his sister in-law Sakura. Only slightly did Itachi wonder if his father had wanted daughters in stead of sons. When they stopped at a traffic light Itachi took the chance to just look at her as she watched the outside world. Though because he was not paying attention to the light the car behind him honked when it turned green and he had not gone yet.

Hikari looked at him as he began to drive again.

"Falling asleep are you?"

"No, I just got distracted."

"Oh, was there a pretty girl walking by."

She said to him jokingly.

"No."

He lifted her hand to him and kissed her knuckles while keeping his eyes on the road this time.

"Just you."

She smiled at him before looking away.

"You're so weird."

"Maybe, but you're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't say that was an entirely bad thing."

"I guess not."

They arrived home and got into the elevator that would take them to their condo.

"I guess there's no time for a nap today, huh."

"Unfortunately, not today."

Itachi said as he placed his unoccupied hand on her cheek to puller closer to him to kiss her lips. It was nice and sweet at first, that was until Itachi ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. Hikari parted her lips for him, but before it could get any more intense the elevator reached their floor and opened. Itachi pulled away from her, very reluctant to do so.

"Maybe we can continue this later."

Hikari said when she noticed the disappointment on his face.

"Yeah,"

"Come on the doors are going to close before we get out."

Hikari walked out of the elevator pulling Itachi along behind him.

"Unless we have time now."

She said while looking back at him with a devilish smirk. Itachi pulled her back to him and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey,"

"You walk too slow my dear."

Once Hikari was finished with the sit in she went to with Fugaku it was almost time for the meeting with Itachi's Author.

"How is your school working going, Hikari?"

"Good, I should finish this semester very easily if not a little early." 

"I am glad to hear that. I do hope we are not putting too much stress here on you along with your school work."

"Oh, no I can handle it all just fine."

"Ah good, good. Oh before I forget Mikoto was asking if you were free sometime this week to have lunch with her."

"Yes, I don't have class Wednesday. I'd be more then happy to have lunch with her."

"Perfect I will let her know. Well its here we will part ways for the day, I will see you tomorrow Dear."

"Yes, till tomorrow."

Fugaku went one way and Hikari went the other. As she rounded the corner she almost ran into Itachi on the other side.

"We really should stop meeting this way."

Itachi said to her with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Hikari and Itachi made it to the restaurant a few minutes before the Author arrived. When he did Hikari and Itachi both stood to greet him.

"Sarutobi-Sensei. How are you this evening?"

"Itachi, my boy I am quit well this evening. It's nice and cool outside, a very lovely evening indeed. Oh, and who might this be? Hello dear."

"Ah, yes. Sarutobi-Sensei this is Hikari, my wife."

"What? Wife, now when did this happen?"

"A few months ago. And we also got news that we are going to have a baby."

"Well congratulations. And it's about time you settle down and be an adult."

"Thank you Sensei."

The three of them sat down as a waitress came by and took their order.

"So I am going to guess no one else knows."

"Not really my family knows and so does Hikari's."

"Now tell me my dear how did you end up with this loner?"

"My sister and Itachi's mom are best friends."

"I see, then Itachi is a very lucky, lucky man to have someone as beautiful as you."

"I sure do feel lucky."

The evening went on without any trouble. Itachi and Hiruzen discussed the latest book that would be coming out and how much more was needed for it to finished. They all enjoyed the simplicity of the evening together and parted ways just a little before closing time for the restaurant.

Wednesday morning came and with there being no classes for Hikari she sat up in bed and watched Itachi get ready for the day.

"You're going to meet with my mother for lunch later?"

"Yes. I am both excited and nervous all together."

Itachi walked up to the bed and sat next to her.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, she will love you just like I have come to."

He kissed her while pushing her to lay on the bed.

"Itachi you have to leave soon."

"I know, you just make it so hard to do so."

"I will still be here when you get home. Now go before you're late."

"Alright I will see you later."

Hikari gave him one last kiss goodbye before he left their home. Once he was gone she felt their baby move in her stomach.

"You always wait till he leaves to wake up."

She told her unborn child and she rubbed the place she felt it within her. Removing herself from the bed she went to get in the shower. Afterwards she spent most of the morning unpacking a few boxes in the kitchen before she was to see Mikoto. As she did so her phone went off to signal a text message. She looked at it and saw it was from her own mother.

' _Hikari, as a curtesy I wanted to let you know your Father and I will be in the city this weekend. And we are requesting your presence Saturday evening for dinner.'_

' **Always so professional, even with her own daughter.'**

' _Yes mother I will see you both Saturday. Would it be too much if I ask to bring someone with me?'_

A few moments passed before she got a reply back.

' _I don't see why not. Fine you may bring someone along. I will contact you later in the week to set up a time and place.'_

' _I look forward to hearing from you then.'_

There was nothing more after that and Hikari finished her unpacking. As she got ready for her afternoon lunch Hikari texted Itachi to make sure he wouldn't make any plans for Saturday.

' _So, my parents want to have dinner with us Saturday.'_

She got a quick reply.

' _You've told them then?'_

' _Not yet, I said I was bringing someone with me.'_

' _Very sneaky my dear. Okay I will have my assistant clear my schedule for Saturday.'_

' _Awesome, work hard.'_

' _Ah, if only to keep you happy.'_

' _I would be happy even if we didn't have all that we do.'_

' _Same, I just need you.'_

' _3'_

' _3 3'_

Hikari left their conversation at that and went down to the lobby to leave. Her car was brought to the front so she could met with Mikoto for their lunch date.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the restaurant Hikari was feeling nervous again about this. But when she was brought to the table Mikoto sat at she was surprised to see her sister and Sasuke's wife Sakura there as well.

"Oh Hikari dear, its so good to see you again."

Mikoto was the first one to notice her. She stood from her chair to give Hikari a hug, one that the younger woman returned.

'Itachi's mother is so much nicer then my own.'

"Hello all, I was certainly not expecting this."

"Yes, well I thought it would be a little more comfortable for you if it wasn't just the two of us. Please dear sit, I'm sure you want to get off your feet. Goodness you are getting so big already."

"Five months already. We will be able to find out the gender of the baby at my next appointment."

"Exciting, I remember when Sasuke and Sakura told they were having a girl. I was so over joyed."

"You might have been but Sasuke was not at first. Now he wont let Sarada out of his sight. He keeps bringing her to our bed, I told him she needs to learn to sleep in her own but he insists she sleep with us."

"Don't worry Sakura, my husband was the same. The first good kick she gives him and he will leave her in her own bed. Fugaku was sure Itachi broke one of his rib, poor boy he was only a few months old. He tried to do the same with Sasuke. I had to remind him of what happened last time."

"Oh, see it was me who kept bringing Naruto to our bed. In the middle of the night Minato would wait till I was asleep then take him back to his room."

"With all this I fear Itachi and I will never get the baby out of our bed."

"Don't worry so much about it dear. So when do we get to met your parents? Have you told them about the baby yet?"

"Uh, well that's a bit of a issue. My parents don't know about any of this. I haven't told them at all."

"You haven't told them anything?"

"Hikari what were you thinking. You know how your mother gets."

Kushina was right, Hikari's mother had a tendency to take things too far.

"I know, I know. It just, it all happened so fast. Itachi and I met, we got married and now we're having a baby. It all happened really fast, and knowing my mother the Psychologist, when she finds out she'll find a way to make all of this end and seem like I was brainwashed. But now I'm five months pregnant already and she can't tell me anything."

"Kari, when are you going to tell them?"

"Saturday, both my parents will be in town. Dad will most likely want to see you, so just a heads up if he calls or something."

"Oh this is going to be fun."

"Yea, tell me about it."

The waiter came by and took their orders. It didn't take long for their lunch to come. The women ate with conversation amongst all of them. Hikari greatly enjoyed the company, she had spent most of her time lately at home, school, or at work. Itachi was right, she shouldn't have put her life on hold because of the situation they were in. When she got home she had received a message from Fugaku he told her to take the rest of the week off and concentrate on school for the next few days. Hikari thanked him, and in the back of her mind she was sure Itachi had something to do with it. So with her knew found freedom she called up a few of her friends gave them her new address and said to come by the next day. The three women agreed and were super excited to see her new place and find out what had been going on with her the last few months.

When Itachi came home that evening she had dinner nearly ready.

"Welcome home."

She called from the kitchen.

"It's good to be home."

He said as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Itachi wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"That smells good."

"Yes, it does and almost done. Go change and this should be ready when you're done."

"Okay,"

He rubbed her belly then kissed her on the cheek before leaving to change. Hikari finished their dinner and prepared to set the table. When Itachi came back everything was ready to eat.

"This looks delicious."

Itachi said as he sat down to eat with her.

"Did lunch go well with my mother?"

"Yes, my sister and Sakura were there too. It was nice."

"I'm glad."

"I also talked to your father."

Itachi stopped mid spoon full.

"And?"

"He told me to take the rest of the week off."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yes it is."

While Itachi had food already in his mouth Hikari spoke again.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you."

Itachi coughed while trying to swallow, he took a drink out of his cup.

"Yea, that's what I thought. I appreciate everything you have done for me Itachi."

"But,"

"But I don't need you to do everything for me. I am more then capable of doing somethings myself."

"I just figured, with your final exams coming up and the baby."

"I know, you're not supposed to put so much stress on a pregnant woman but I can handle it. I am going to take advantage of this though. A few of my friends are coming over tomorrow, I am going to tell them everything."

"Everything,"

"Well what we consider to be true. They don't need to know the whole truth. Only because it is still kind of embarrassing."

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about. We are adults, what we did was something pretty normal for adults."

"I guess, its still embarrassing."

Itachi smiled at her and continued to eat his food.

"This really is good. You know when I'm not choking on it."

"Oh don't be such a baby."

"Now I'm the baby. This coming from 'what we did was embarrassing'. Now that was being a baby."

"Are you making fun of me now?"

"Maybe,"

Itachi kept eating. He didn't look up at her. Hikari made a face, one he did not see but felt.

"If you keep staring at me like that my dear you may burn a whole in my head."

"Whatever,"

Hikari went back to her own food. She ended her night by taking a nice shower then coming back to the room to find Itachi reading through a manuscript. Because she was still sour about earlier Hikari turned the light off on Itachi.

"Dear I cannot see in the dark."

"Maybe you should get glasses, old man."

"I am not much older then you love. But if you are truly ready for bed this can wait till later."

"Oh good, it's hard to fall asleep when you're mumbling every word you read."

"I do not mumble every word."

Itachi said as he put away the manuscript to his American author's latest book. He laid into the bed and put an arm around Hikari's waist to hold her while he slept. Even though Hikari was trying to be mean she really couldn't when Itachi was there to completely surround her. She rolled over to face him a stern look he could was clear on her face.

"I love you, but you're driving me crazy."

"Hm, I love you too."

Itachi said then kissed her forehead before they both went to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari was excitedly getting their apartment ready for her friends to come over. Any moment now they would show up. A knock at the door set her into an even more excited frenzy. She walked over to the door smoothed out her dress then opened the door. Her friends on the other side had bright smiles and threw their arms around her for a group hug. The closet one to her noticed something upon doing so.

"Oh my, Hikari are you?"

"Well that's one of the things I wanted to tell you all. Why don't we come inside."

They all came back inside and sat in the living room that Hikari prepared for them with snacks and drinks.

"Okay girl spill."

This came from her oldest friend Mika. Honestly Hikari felt bad for not telling her anything at all this whole time. They had known each other since grade school.

"Well as you all have so far noticed, yes I am pregnant. About five months now. And I am married."

"What!"

They all yelled at once.

"Yea, so you know my sister's friend that lives in the area. Her son and I met a while back and when I moved out here we kind of started dated then decided to get married."

"Wait, wait, isn't your sister's friend Uchiha. Like she's married to the CEO and Founder of Uchiha Publishing House. The same place you are interning with."

"Yup the same one. Except it's not really an internship, it's more like I shadow edit for a few authors that my father-in-law assigns to me. Although he does plan to open up to accept another intern to help out. I mean considering I won't be able to work much when the baby is born."

"But what about that guy you hooked up with at the bar?"

This came from her friend Yuki.

"That was him, my husband. Itachi Uchiha, it was kind of like a role playing thing we were doing."

Hikari looked at her friends, so far they were all believing what she was saying.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet, I'll find out Friday at my next appointment."

"This is just too amazing. So when do we get to met you're husband?"

"He's at work right now so probably not today."

"Well that's no fun. I heard Itachi Uchiha was even more hot in person. I can't believe we didn't notice that was him at the bar. Then again it was dark and we were all pretty drunk."

"Oh, I know, after you have the baby we should go back to that bar. It was fun."

"Actually that bar is owned by one of Itachi's friends."

"What? OMG girl you are just full of surprises."

Her friend Yuki said as the other two girls nodding in agreement.

"A life of luxury you now live. I am so jealous. Does he have a brother? I was pretty sure he had a brother."

"He does, and he is very married with a beautiful little girl of his own."

"So sad the good ones are always taken."

"I'm sure there are still some good ones out there, Mika."

The woman talked and caught up on all the things Hikari had missed from not being around her friends. Time running away from them, no one had realized that evening had come until there was a noise front the front of the apartment.

"Ow, Hikari, my love we need to find a better place for your books aside from the front door."

Itachi paused in his steps and speaking when he saw three other people in the living room with Hikari.

"Oh, hello ladies. I hadn't realized you all were still here. Hikari I brought take-out for dinner tonight, but I didn't…."

"It's fine, they were just about to leave."

As each of the women walked by Itachi they all gave him a look that said 'if he made their girl cry or hurt then he would hurt'. Mika was the only who actually spoke to him.

"You better be taking very good care of our girl, Uchiha."

"Trust me, if I could make her stay home all day and do nothing I would."

"Good answer. Hikari, girl better let us know whats going on Friday."

Mika hugged her dear friend and Hikari returned it.

"You all will be the first I tell."

"Good then we can get started on planning your baby shower."

Her friends left and it was just the two of them.

"So, dinner."

Itachi said.

"Yes, definitely."

They ate their dinner while discussing what Itachi did at work.

"So tomorrow we find out."

Hikari rubbed her growing belly as she replied back to Itachi.

"Yes, I am really nervous."

"As am I, love. But I will be happy just knowing our baby is healthy. Boy or girl I just want our baby to be healthy."

"I love you."

Hikari leaned up and kissed her husband on the lips. Itachi responded with no hesitation to her soft full lips on his. He could kiss her all day, every day.

"I love you, Hikari."

The next day, Friday, came. And Hikari decided she was going to do some shopping before her doctor appointment later in the day. She wanted to get a look at a few baby things and she was starting to need some what bigger clothes. So a nice day out shopping was he best thing when she had nothing else to do. And though on the outside she seemed to be calm and carefree, it was completely different on the inside. She was very nervous about finding out what she was having, but even more so about telling her parents. Her father she was sure would be over joyed, he started crying with Kushina when she told him she was pregnant with Naruto. But her mother was a totally different story. With a small slump now in her walk she made her way to the elevator.

On the plus side her sister was waiting in the lobby for her. They were going shopping together. With that in mind she tried to perk herself up again.

'Deep breath, take deep breaths. There are some pretty great things to tell dad and mother tomorrow. Like how your internship turned into a full offer to work for the company. So see great things that can hide this one slight bump in the road of my career and life.'

The elevator dinged signaling she had reached the first floor. She looked up and saw her sister waiting for her. She walked across the floor to get to her sister, as they walked the attendant at the front greeted her.

"Have a good day Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh, thank you, you as well."

She turned to the older woman with a smile and waved at her.

"Kari, let's go."

"Sorry, okay. So where to first?"

"I was thinking we could go by the baby furniture store. The soon we get the nursery set up the better. Don't be like your nephew and his wife. Hinata could have Boruto any day now and Naruto doesn't even have the crib up yet. So baby store is first on the list."

"Great."

The two sister spent about two to three hours in the baby store. Kushina even suggested on have the store employees come out to the Condo to put together the furniture. Hikari was able to convince her otherwise.

"Itachi and I can get everything built in time for the baby just fine on our own."

"Fine but I don't want to hear it when you're in labor and realize that there is nowhere for your baby to sleep."

"It will be fine Kushina. We can handle it."

"Whatever."

Hikari finished telling the employee where to send everything while Kushina continued to walk around.

"So let's get some lunch. Then we can do some real fun shopping."

"We can't over do it Kushina."

"Serious, your husband gave you a no- limit limit. I'm sure he won't mind if we go a little overboard."

"Please Kushina. I honestly don't need much."

"Alright, alright we will tone it down a bit."

"Thank you. Now for food."

"Yes food."

The sisters ate lunch together then continued on with their shopping. Later Kushina returned her little sister to her own home just in time to run into Itachi.

"Well if it isn't the mysterious husband."

"Hello Kushina, it's good to see you too."

"Hmm, you better be taken good of my dear sister and soon to be niece or nephew."

"Trust me when I say they are both taken well carried of."

Itachi put his arm around Hikari's waist and pulled her closer to him. This put a smile on Kushina's face as she watched how her sister and Itachi were together.

"Alright, I'll leave the two of you alone. For now. But one wrong move and I won't be the only one you have to deal with."

"Greatly noted. Why don't I walk you out."

"Fine. 'Kari, I expected a text as soon as you know if it's a boy or girl."

Itachi lead Kushina out of the apartment and to the elevator after she was done saying goodbye to her younger sister.

"Look Itachi, I know the two of you are having a baby and are so in love. But Hikari never does things like this. Especially keep a secret of this meaning from me. She has always told me everything, since she was a little girl. And something just doesn't feel right about this. I want the truth Itachi, she is my sister and I deserve to know the truth."

"I think that is something she should talk to you about."

"Okay, I want to talk to her about it. The truth, all of it."

"I will talk with Hikari about this."

"You better or I will go to your mother and tell her I think something is off about this whole thing."

"Kushina I will talk to her. Now you really should go and check your phone. Naruto has been trying to call you."

"What? Oh no, oh no twenty missed calls. I'm missing the birth of my first grandchild. I expect a call from my sister later."

"She will, congratulate Naruto and Hinata for us."

"Can this elevator move any faster, I'm missing my first grandchild."

"Stop pushing the button Kushina, the door will open soon."

As if on queue the elevator dinged and the door opened. Itachi watched as his red-haired sister-in-law rush into the elevator and once more continue to push the lower level button. When he felt she would safely reach the lower level, Itachi returned to the apartment with Hikari.

"Did my sister leave."

"Yes, and she knows."

"What?"

"She knows something is up. She wants to talk to you about, said she would go o my mother if you don't tell her the truth."

"Shit."

"Yea."

"So. What do I do?"

"Tell her, we both knew at some point all of this would come out into the open. Just thought we'd have more time before we had to say anything."

"I know, okay I'll talk to her next week. But right now we have to go or we'll be late for my appointment."

"Right, your car or mine."

"Yours, people move out of our way when we drive you car."

"Yes dear."

Itachi kissed Hikari on the side of her head as they left the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hikari Uchiha."

She heard them call her name and stood to walk to where the nurse was, Itachi walking by her side the whole way.

"And Mr. Uchiha, so good of you to join us today."

"I wouldn't miss this appointment for anything."

"You know I wish all first time fathers were as attentive as you have been about coming to the appointments so far. They could really learn a thing or two."

They walked down the hall till the small group came to the weight scale.

"Alright Hikari go ahead and get on there so we can see how much you weigh. Well dear you are still just right under where we'd like for you to be. But that is to be expected considering how small you are. You're average height its just your build is smaller then mast woman you height."

"Oh,"

"No need to worry, some mothers have small babies and some have very big babies. You are in the small to average baby category, so it should be just fine."

"Great,"

Hikari said with a small smile, Itachi put his hand on her shoulder to hopefully convey that no matter what he was going to be there with her the whole time. She touched his fingers with her own before the continued to follow the nurse to the examining room.

"Alright please sit on the table there and I am going to check you vitals."

It did not take long to do this, but the nurse made a face when they were finished.

"Your blood pressure is a little high for normal. Are you under a lot of stress. I know at your first consultation with the doctor you told her you were finishing your last year of college. Do you have a job or anything like that."

"Uh, well I have an internship that I got before I found out I was pregnant."

A small lie she told.

"And is it a big work load that you have everyday."

"No, not really."

"Maybe you can talk to your boss about possible lightning you duties. Just until the baby is born. The less stress you have the better all this will be."

"I am sure her boss wouldn't mind just letting her stay home if that was necessary. He is very understand with our situation."

This came from Itachi, Hikari had no doubt he would talk to Fugaku before she could about giving her less work or just setting her up in their home and do everything from there.

"Oh that is so good. And I understand that with moderns times that we are in an expecting mother can do it all now days. But we must remember that at the moment you are your baby's home base and its protector. You need to also take care of yourself from time to time. Well I think I have everything, the doctor will be in shortly. I will be up front ready to schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you,"

They said in unison. It didn't take but a moment or two for the doctor to come in.

"Well hello all."

"Hello Dr. Shizune."

"Why don't you lay back and we can get started shall we."

Doing as he doctor said Hikari got comfortable on the examining table. They went through the normal process like always till it came to the part they had been waiting for.

"Alright so everything looks good so far and like the nurse had explained to you it would be wise to decrease your workload a bit to limit the stress to experience. But enough about that let's see what we got going on here."

Hikari tightened her grip on Itachi's hand. In return he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Here we go. Now before I confirm boy or girl would you like to choose for it to be a secret."

"Um, no we want to know."

"Okay looks like it's a…."

The appointment didn't last much longer after the doctor told them the gender of their baby. Hikari went to her nurse to set up her next appointment and then they left.

"Why don't we get something to eat before we head back home?"

"Okay, I can definitely eat right now."

Itachi opened the car door so Hikari could get in.

"You always want to eat. And I don't mind at all. There's a bar-b-que restaurant not far, would that be okay for you."

Hikari felt a small flutter in her stomach, it was as if the bay was saying yes.

"I think that sounds great."

"Okay, we'll head over then."

They reached the restaurant and were seated pretty quickly as there wasn't much of a crowd with it being a weekday. After eating dinner they walked around the small square they were in taking in the different shops around them. Once they had returned home Itachi had some left over work to do before bed so Hikari went to their room to shower and get ready for bed.

The next day Itachi got up very early even though he had stayed up late working on his last minute task. He walked into his father's office after a knock.

"Itachi, you're here early. Do you need something son?"

"Yes, Hikari's appointment yesterday went good."

"But, whats wrong? Is she okay?"

"Yes, but the doctor thinks she is over stressed with work. She's almost done with her schooling but maybe taking on this job is an added stress to her everyday."

"I see. You know its hard to judge whats really going on in that girls mind. She's always so helpful and willing to take on more if need be. All with a smile on her face."

Both father and son were quiet for a moment.

"Okay, I got it. Why don't I take her on as like my shadow and she can learn more personally about this company I plan to leave you both. It would be more sitting at a table during meetings then running around helping others. Though with her absence as our intern we will need to do another round of interviews to bring on a new intern."

"Understood, I can have an email drafted in an hour that will be sent to the literary departments at the Universities we went with last time."

"Sounds good. I will let my assistant know that when Hikari gets in later this afternoon to send her to my office and we can begin the next faze for her."

"Thank you."

"Now tell me. Which is it boy or girl?"

"Hehe, sorry but Hikari has asked it stay just between us and her best friend. Whom of which has decided she will plan the gender reveal party."

"Alright I get it. Leave her information with my assistant and let the girl know that no expense is too big. We had a very lovely gathering when announcing Sarada. I want this one to be just as such."

"I'm sure Hikari will be very pleased and I will get her friends information to Ms. Akira as soon as possible."

"Good now if we are good here I have a few things to do before Hikari comes in later."

"Yes father. And thank you again."

Itachi left his father's office and went back to his own to start on his day of work.

Hikari had stopped by home to change out of her school clothes and into something more appropriate for work. She was already tired from school, but knew it would be just a little longer before it was finally over. And all she had to do was concentrate on her baby and her job.

Arriving at the office ready to get to work Hikari had not expected to be stopped as she got in.

"Ah Hikari. wants to see you in his office."

"Oh, okay."

Quickly Hikari made her way to Fugaku's office and knocked before entering.

"Um you ask to see me?"

"Yes, yes. Please come in and sit down."

She did as asked and waited for him to say something.

"So I talked with Itachi this morning. He said your appointment from yesterday went well, but that your doctor had some concerns about your work load and that it may be too stressful for you."

"Well she mention something like that. But I don't think anything I really do is stressful."

"You might not think that way but your body does. It's okay to not work as hard as everyone else."

"It's just not fair for someone else to pick up my slack just because I'm pregnant."

"And that is why I have a new role for you. I plan to leave this company to you and Itachi, to run it together."

"No offense but what makes you think this will actually last between us. Don't get me wrong I very much enjoy being with Itachi, but I did do some research on him and I know what kind of person he was before he came to work here full time."

"He's different this time. With you, I think he is finally growing up. My son knows how to get what he wants but until now he didn't know how to keep what he wanted. He wants you, I can see it in the way he looks at you or when someone mentions you. He is definitely love struck."

Neither spoke for a moment, they just took in the silence.

"In a few months I plan to update my Will, so it will include you, your child, and Sarada my first grandchild. Seventy-five percent of the company will go to you and Itachi. The remaining twenty-five percent will go to Sasuke and his wife."

"Why so little? Shouldn't you split it evenly between your sons?"

"I tried, but he and his wife have a business of their own and they are very proud of it. They have profited greatly as well from it. So as of today you will be my shadow. You will attend all my meetings and once you feel comfortable enough I would like for you to lead these meetings."

Hikari sat back in her chair thinking about what Fugaku said to her. What was she supposed to say to what she just heard. A company. He was going to give them a whole company where seventy-five percent of it's profits would go to them.

"It's a lot to take in. I'd like to leave you with this today, but we have a meeting to attend."

"We?"

"Yes, dear starting today you are attending all my meetings. We should get going."

"Oh, okay."

They both walked into the meeting room. Hikari spent the whole time taking notes to review later. As the meeting ended they all stood and gathered their things. She saw Fugaku talking to the head of the accounting department.

"Fugaku, I noticed you seem to have a shadow today."

"Ah, yes. Hikari come here dear."

She walked over to where Fugaku was standing.

"Gin, this is my daughter-in-law Hikari and my soon to be grand baby."

Fugaku put his hand on her ever growing belly. He sounded like a very proud grandfather.

"What? Daughter-in-law, so Itachi finally settled down, huh."

"Yea, you could say that. The whole thing was a bit of a surprise these two sprung on all of us on Mikoto's birthday. It's still not completely out in the open yet so I would appreciate it if you could just keep this between us."

"For sure."

"But no matter, Hikari here will be taking over my position someday in over seeing the meetings."

"Well. It is very nice to meet you Hikari, I'm Gin the head of accounting."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Itachi sure knows how to pick em. Ah, this meeting went on longer then I thought. Fugaku have that kid of yours meet me in my office later we need to talk about the re-printing of his authors latest book."

The man left the room and it was just Fugaku and Hikari.

"The next meeting isn't for another hour an a half, why don't we get some lunch."

"Okay,"

Hikari spent the rest of the day going from one meeting to the other with Fugaku. They also made rounds to different departments to familiarize Hikari with those who were in charge and those who they worked with.


End file.
